


Wysoki Przyrodnik Sawanny

by Martynax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Demons, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magic, przygodowe
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: Alec i Magnus zostają napadnięci przez demony, a kiedy sprawy przybierają nieciekawy obrót, Magnus tworzy portal w bezpieczne miejsce... a przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst został napisany pod akcję promptową na Gospodzie i dostałam do napisania przygodówkę... Powiem szczerze, że stanowiło to prawdziwe wyzwanie, bo ja raczej nie piszę takich tekstów. Wyszło z tego coś dziwnego, ale w sumie jestem zadowolona.  
> Dajcie znać, co myślicie w komentarzach ;) 
> 
> Kolejna część będzie, jak wreszcie się zbiorę i ją napiszę xd
> 
> Swoją drogą, to yay, za kilka dni nowy sezon Shadowhunters <3

Magnus uśmiecha się do Aleca, gdy ze splecionymi dłońmi przemierzają ulice Nowego Jorku, kierując się w stronę Central Parku. Wybierają się na bardzo późny piknik, który Alexander obiecał mu wczoraj po południu, kiedy po raz _kolejny_ spóźnił się na ich spotkanie, ponieważ matka wezwała go do Instytutu. I _dzisiaj_ również przyszedł spóźniony, stąd ich prawie że nocna przechadzka na piknik. 

— Mówiłem ci już, że ładnie dziś wyglądasz? — pyta Alec, ściskając mocniej jego dłoń i wbijając w swoją skórę pierścionki zdobiące palce Magnusa. 

— Komplementy zaprowadzą cię wszędzie, skarbie — mówi czarownik, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie. — Przynajmniej nasza randka będzie niezwykła. Pikniki w dzień są przereklamowane. 

— Przysięgam, że nie robię tego wszystkiego specjalnie — mamrocze Alec. — Po prostu ostatnio wzmogła się aktywność demonów i przypuszczamy, że szykuje się coś dużego. 

— Mogę zasięgnąć języka w moich kręgach — proponuje Magnus, na sekundę ściągając zasłonę ze swoich oczu i uwalniając ich koci wygląd. — W końcu sam jestem półdemonem. 

— Byłbym bardzo wdzięczny — mówi Alec, zupełnie nieprzejęty tym, że spotyka się z istotą, na którą jego gatunek na co dzień poluje. No może nie do końca, ponieważ Magnus jest tylko w połowie demonem, ale to zawsze coś. 

Przypuszcza, że rok spotykania się z Wysokim Czarownikiem Brooklynu już Aleca do tego przyzwyczaił. Wciąż z lekkim rozrzewnieniem wspomina moment, gdy chłopak zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że naturalne oczy Magnusa wyglądają jak te kocie i że nie posiada pępka. Łowca za każdym razem poświęca jego brzuchowi odrobinę więcej czasu, upewniając się, że Magnus nie czuje się dziwnie i niepewnie przez swoją _inność_ ; ten wątek z początku wydawał się być przeszkodą nie do pokonania w ich związku. Magnus nigdy nie spotykał się z Nocnym Łowcą i przez to wszystkie jego niepewności wyszły na wierzch. 

Jest tak zagubiony w myślach, że prawie nie dostrzega demona, który pojawia się nagle przed nimi. Znajdują się jakieś dwa kilometry od Central Parku i Magnus jęczy z niezadowoleniem, ponieważ ich randka nigdy nie dojdzie do skutku, jeśli te cholerne demony nie przestaną im przeszkadzać. 

Alec nie wydaje z siebie nawet dźwięku zaskoczenia, po prostu wyskakuje przed Magnusa z ostrzem w dłoni, starając się go chronić swoim własnym ciałem. 

To naprawdę piękny — choć bardzo niepotrzebny — gest, który szybko zdaje się na nic, kiedy wokół nich pojawiają się kolejne dwa demony. 

— Co, do cholery — mamrocze Alec, nacierając na najbliższego z nich i starając się, jak najszybciej wbić w niego ostrze. — Mags… 

— Dam sobie radę — informuje go Magnus, poruszając ramionami i przeklinając plecak, który ogranicza jego ruchy. W środku znajduje się ich całe piknikowe jedzenie oraz koc, picie i aparat do robienia zdjęć; prezent od Clary. 

Mimo tego, że demony są trzy, a oni tylko dwaj, radzą sobie całkiem nieźle. Z jakiegoś powodu mroczne istoty są skupione na dostaniu się do Aleca, ale nie używają pełni swoich mocy. To trochę tak, jakby chciały dostać Nocnego Łowcę żywcem i Magnus prędzej da się zabić, niż na to pozwoli. 

Kiedy wokół nich zaczyna pojawiać się coraz więcej demonów, sytuacja drastycznie się pogarsza, a oni znajdują się w potrzasku. Magnus wie, że jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji jest stworzenie portalu, który ich stąd zabierze. Potrzebują jakiegoś bezpiecznego, niezaludnionego miejsca, które ich ocali. Czegoś co… Jego wzrok na sekundę kieruje się na wielki bilbord ze skąpo zazielenionym terenem i stadem małych słoniątek, a potem tuż przed nim znajduje się błyskający na biało-niebieski kolor portal. 

— Właź do środka — krzyczy do Aleca, wysyłając falę ognia w stronę nacierającego demona. — Szybko! 

Nocny Łowca nie traci nawet sekundy, szybko wchodząc jedną nogą do portalu. 

— Ty pierwszy. Nie zostawię cię tutaj. 

_Cholerni Nocni Łowcy i ich zasady_ , myśli Magnus, nim zbiera resztki swojej mocy i wysyła potężną falę demonicznego ognia, która na kilka sekund powala demony. Jednak te kilka sekund wystarcza, aby czarownik popchnął Aleca do środka portalu i wskoczył tuż za nim, skupiając się na zamknięciu za sobą drogi powrotnej. Nie może pozwolić na to, żeby demony podążyły za nimi. 

Gdy tylko znajdują się po drugiej stronie portalu, pierwsze co w niego uderza to nagła ogłuszająca cisza. Obaj z Aleckiem oddychają ciężko, rozglądając się wokół i Magnus musi zamrugać dwa razy, żeby w pełni do niego dotarło, gdzie właśnie wylądowali. 

— Magnus… — zaczyna Alec, a jego głos podskakuje o oktawę. 

— Um — stęka Magnus, gapiąc się na dopiero co wschodzące słońce i dwa _olbrzymie_ słonie, które właśnie przechodzą jakieś dwieście metrów od nich. — Przypuszczam, że wylądowaliśmy na sawannie. 

— _Przypuszczasz_? — syczy Alec, a jego oczy rozszerzają się do komicznych rozmiarów. — Wylądowaliśmy pośrodku niczego i… 

— Chciałem nas stamtąd zabrać — odpowiada mu odrobinę ostro Magnus. — Tuż przed stworzeniem portalu zobaczyłem bilbord z przepięknym, spokojnym krajobrazem i przypuszczam, że mój mózg uznał to za bezpieczne miejsce. Stąd wylądowaliśmy na zupełnie innym kontynencie, w zupełnie innej strefie czasowej. 

— Ekstra — mamrocze łowca, pocierając swój kark. — Czy możesz teraz przerzucić nas z powrotem do Nowego Jorku? Muszę złożyć raport w Instytucie, matka… 

— Twoja matka i Instytut nie są teraz najważniejsze — warczy na niego Magnus, po czym bierze głęboki wdech, ponieważ nie ma sensu rozpoczynać kłótni. Obaj są po prostu naładowani adrenaliną i powinni uważać na to, co mówią, jeśli nie chcą, żeby wyniknęło z tego coś większego. Matka Aleca wciąż jest dość drażliwym tematem. — I nie, nie mogę stworzyć kolejnego, międzykontynentalnego portalu tuż po tym, jak stoczyłem walkę z demonami. Muszę zregenerować siły. 

Milczą przez kilka chwil, nim Alec pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość i przyciąga go mocno do siebie. 

— Przepraszam — szepcze. — Nie powinienem był na ciebie warczeć, to nie twoja wina. Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mogłeś, żeby nas stamtąd bezpiecznie zabrać i jestem ci wdzięczny. 

Magnus wtula się w jego szerokie ramiona, starając się unormować oddech i wymyślić jakiś plan. Nie są zbyt bezpieczni pośrodku cholernej sawanny, na której czają się lwy, lamparty i inne drapieżniki. To odrobinę jak wpakowanie się z deszczu pod rynnę. 

Kilka minut później kompletnie się uspokaja i odsuwa od Aleca, prostując ramiona. Nie ma sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem, dlatego przywołuje na usta uśmiech. 

— Pomyślmy o tym, jak o super szalonej przygodzie — mówi, klaszcząc w dłonie; jego pierścionki zderzają się o siebie, wydając klikający odgłos. — Znajdziemy sobie jakiś miły zakątek i poczekamy kilka godzin, aż odzyskam chociaż część mocy i będę mógł nas przenieść z powrotem do cywilizacji. 

— Byłoby miło wiedzieć, która jest chociaż godzina — mamrocze Alec, zerkając na wschodzące słonce; krajobraz jest absolutnie przepiękny. 

Magnus wywraca oczami i wyciąga telefon z kieszeni spodni, który niestety jest wyłączony. Próbuje go włączyć przez kilka chwil, ale sprzęt zdaje się być martwy. 

— Najwyraźniej technologia źle znosi międzykontynentalne podróże portalami — mówi, po czym wykonuje nieskomplikowany ruch dłońmi, wyczarowując klepsydrę z pustynnym piaskiem. 

— Kiedy cały piasek się przesypie, będziemy wiedzieć, że pora już wracać. Ustawiłem go na dziesięć godzin. To minimalny czas, w którym uda mi się uzbierać tyle mocy, żeby móc wrócić nas z powrotem do domu. 

— W porządku — mamrocze Alec, kiwając głową. — Damy sobie radę przez tyle czasu. 

Po tym uzgadniają, że mądrze będzie znaleźć jakieś drzewo, gdzie będą mogli się schronić w jego cieniu, gdy słońce w pełni pojawi się na niebie. Wybór drzew na sawannie nie jest zbyt obszerny, dlatego wędrują przez jakiś czas wokół, szukając jak największej akacji. 

Nie zajmuje im długo, nim trafiają na stado lwów, których widok dosłownie paraliżuje ich na kilka sekund. Drapieżniki znajdują się jakieś trzysta metrów od nich i pierwszym instynktem Aleca jest stanięcie przed Magnusem, aby móc bronić go swoim ciałem; kolejny raz tego wieczoru. 

— Doceniam sentyment, ale moja magia przyda się bardziej, niż twoje ostrze — powiadamia go Magnus, splatając razem ich palce. — Poza tym jesteśmy na tyle daleko, że nie zainteresują się nami, dopóki nie przeszkodzimy im w polowaniu albo nie spróbujemy porwać młodych. 

Stara się wykrzesać z siebie wszystkie pokłady swojego entuzjazmu i wiedzy o dzikich, niebezpiecznych zwierzętach. Bądź co bądź Magnus wychował się w Indonezji, w której nie brak słoni, nosorożców, czy kobr — co nie co wie. 

— Jasne — mamrocze Alec, chowając ostrze za pasek spodni. — To miejsce nie napawa mnie raczej przyjemnymi uczuciami. Znajdźmy sobie jakieś ładne drzewko z dala od drapieżników, które mogą nas zjeść. 

Następnie krążą po sawannie kolejne pół godziny, szukając idealnego miejsca, co wcale nie jest takie proste. Po drodze płoszą kilka gazel i mają okazję zaobserwować, jak dwa sępy rozrywają padlinę czegoś, co kiedyś było bawołem. Trafiają na widoki przyjemne i mniej przyjemne, jak wspomniana już wcześniej padlina, ale są również te dosyć zabawne, mimo ich tragicznej sytuacji. 

— Czy one naprawdę… 

— Seks słoni afrykańskich na żywo — mówi dziarsko Magnus, czując rozbawienie. — To jest dopiero penis. Takich rzeczy nie pokazują w Zoo, Alexandrze. 

— Przymknij się — śmieje się Alec, zakrywając oczy. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że podglądamy kopulację słoni. 

— Jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, to my też możemy zacząć kopulować i dać im się pooglądać — informuje go Magnus, szczerząc się; na kilka przyjemnych sekund zapomina o ich położeniu.

— Nie gadam z tobą — mówi chłopak, kręcąc głową. — Lepiej mi coś upoluj, bo jestem głodny. 

— Świetnie, że o tym wspomniałeś — cieszy się Magnus. — Dziś po raz pierwszy od jakichś pięćdziesięciu lat ugotowałem zupę i kurczaka z ryżem. Naturalnie wszystko zabrałem ze sobą na nasz piknik, skoro nie raczyłeś pojawić się o ustalonej porze obiadowej. 

Alec posyła mu lekko niepewne i przepraszające spojrzenie, ale nie mówi nic, gdy wędrują dalej. Wreszcie udaje im się trafić na samotną, dość dużą akację, wokół której nie kręcą się żadne zwierzęta. Przyroda wokół nich zaczyna budzić się do życia, a ogłuszająca cisza rozpraszać na rzecz skrzeczenia ptaków i wycia dzikich zwierząt. Rozkładają swoje rzeczy i z ulgą siadają na kocu. Mają tylko nadzieję, że w ich pobliżu nie pojawi się żaden słoń, czy żyrafa — na rozgniecioną czaszkę nie pomoże magia, ani runy. 

— Jakim cudem to jedzenie przetrwało twoją walkę z demonami? Myślałem, że wszystko będzie pogniecione i porozlewane.

Magnus powstrzymuje uśmieszek, gdy pochyla się do przodu i przykłada usta do płatka ucha Aleca. 

— Magia — szepcze tajemniczo, nim gryzie chłopaka w skórę tuż pod uchem. 

— Ha ha ha — mamrocze sucho Alec, ale na jego szyi pojawia się gęsia skórka, więc Magnus uznaje zadanie za wykonane. 

Po tym podaje Alecowi pojemnik z zupą oraz łyżkę, kiwając na niego zachęcająco, aby spróbował. Nocy Łowca wygląda odrobinę nieufnie, jakby fakt, że Magnus nie gotował od pięćdziesięciu lat wcale nie napawał go optymizmem, ale wsuwa do ust łyżkę zupy curry; głód wygrywa. 

Magnus obserwuje go niczym jastrząb, ściskając w dłoniach swój własny pojemnik, dlatego nie przegapia sposobu, w jaki chłopak krzywi się delikatnie, nim zmusza swoje usta do uśmiechu. 

— Pyszne — mówi grzecznie, a potem powoli zatapia łyżkę w zupie po kolejną porcję. 

Czarownik nie marnuje nawet chwili, nim sam próbuje jedzenia i sekundę później wypluwa wszystko na trawę obok siebie. Krzywi się z niesmakiem, po czym odstawia na bok plastikowy pojemnik i to samo robi z zupą Aleca. 

— Ohyda — sapie, sięgając po butelkę z wodą. Szybko wypija kilka łyków, chcąc pozbyć się smaku z ust i gapi się na łowcę. — Nie wiem, jak mogłeś powiedzieć, że to coś jest pyszne.

Chłopak rumieni się lekko, wzruszając ramionami. 

— Nie chciałem cię urazić — mamrocze. — Poza tym jestem przyzwyczajony do gotowania Izzy i wierz mi, że to było _pyszne_. Po prostu ciutkę za słone. 

— Wiedziałem, że dwie łyżki soli to lekka przesada — mruczy pod nosem Magnus, po czym wyciąga z plecaka kurczaka z ryżem. — Miejmy nadzieję, że chociaż to jest dobre, bo będziemy zmuszeni zapolować na jakąś antylopę. 

Alec posyła mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, prawdopodobnie zastanawiając się, czy Magnus mówi poważnie, po czym raczej niechętnie nabiera ryżu z kurczakiem na widelec. Żuje przez kilka chwil, po czym rozluźnia się i unosi kciuk do góry. 

— To jest naprawdę dobre — oznajmia. — Spokojnie możesz jeść. 

Po zjedzeniu obiadu (teoretycznie to ich kolacja, a w tym wypadku nawet i śniadanie), spędzają godzinę po prostu leżąc na kocu i karmiąc się nawzajem owocami, które Magnus ze sobą zabrał. Powietrze wokół nich jest coraz gorętsze i bardziej suche, ale to tak miła odmiana od lekkiego chłodu Nowego Jorku, który gości u nich od miesiąca, że nawet nie narzekają. Nim dochodzi południe obaj są spoceni i nie pachną zbyt przyjemnie, ale to zdaje się pasować do otaczającej ich dzikiej przyrody. W pewnym momencie po ich kocu przebiega kameleon i Magnus śmieje się przez dobre pięć minut z zaskoczonego pisku przysypiającego Aleca. 

Obaj rozbierają się ze spodni i koszulek, ponieważ jest zbyt gorąco na siedzenie w ciuchach, w które ubrali się na wieczorny wypad do parku w październiku, i rozkoszują się otaczającą ich przyrodą. Nie jest to zbyt trudne, kiedy obaj ledwo utrzymują otwarte oczy, ponieważ dla nich to już środek nocy — tylko odgłosy dzikich zwierząt powstrzymują ich przed snem. 

— Prześpij się — szepcze Magnus, głaszcząc Aleca po włosach; chłopak leży na kocu z głową na jego kolanach. — Jak coś będzie się działo, to cię obudzę. 

— Okej — mamrocze niewyraźnie Alec, po czym kilka minut później jego oddech się wyrównuje. 

Magnus zastanawia się chwilę nad konsekwencjami tego, co zamierza zrobić, nim zamyka oczy i zaczyna wykonywać skomplikowane ruchy dłońmi, szepcząc pod nosem zaklęcie. Wokół nich pojawia się przezroczysta bariera, która na jakiś czas powstrzyma wszystko, co będzie chciało się do nich zbliżyć. Co prawda Magnus pozbywa się odrobiny potrzebnej mu magii, ale ich bezpieczeństwo jest ważniejsze niż szybszy powrót do domu. 

Udaje im się złapać jakieś dwie godziny snu, nim są zmuszeni wynieść się spod akacji, ponieważ w ich kierunku zbliżają się dwie żyrafy, które zapewne poszykują pożywienia. 

Po około dwóch godzinach wędrówki, natykają się na prawie każde możliwe zwierzę sawanny — a przynajmniej na te, o których wie Magnus i o których czytał w Internecie — i obaj prawie umierają ze szczęścia, gdy udaje im się dojść nad rzekę. Jest świeżo po porze deszczowej i pora sucha dopiero co się rozpoczyna, więc rzeka jest dość znacznych rozmiarów. Jak dotąd mają niesłychane szczęście. 

I być może Magnus powinien być odrobinę ostrożniejszy w swoim duchu przygody, który go nagle ogarnął, ponieważ stwierdza, że to dobry pomysł, aby zbliżyć się do wody i obmyć swoje lepkie i brudne ręce. Powinien też bardziej się rozglądać, ponieważ kilka sekund później staje oko w oko z niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony hipopotamem, który wyłania się spod wody. 

— Magnus! — wrzeszczy Alec, płosząc okoliczne ptaki. 

Magnus przewraca się na tyłek, prosto w błoto i nawet nie zastanawia się nad tym, gdy przywołuje swoją magię i kieruje ją na nacierającego hipopotama. Zwierzę zatrzymuje się i wpada do wody z wielkim chlupotem, obryzgując go wodą i wszystkimi innymi nieczystościami rzeki. 

— Mags — sapie Alec, podbiegając do niego i pomagając mu się podnieść. Przyciąga Magnusa do mocnego uścisku i całuje w czubek głowy. — Zabiłeś go? 

— A to rozwścieczony hipcio — mamrocze Magnus, rzucając spojrzenie na tysiąckilowe zwierzę, które leży na brzegu rzeki z zadem w wodzie i głową w błocie. — Kto by pomyślał, że to takie terytorialne stwory. I nie, nie zabiłem go. Po prostu zasnął na kilka minut, więc lepiej, żebyśmy się stąd zmywali.

Alec parska drżąco, odciągając go od rzeki. 

— Myślę, że na tym nasza przygoda nad rzeką powinna się skończyć — oznajmia. — Nie, żeby ten przypływ adrenaliny mnie nie jarał. Chętnie popatrzyłbym jak walczysz z hipopotamami i hienami, które niedługo wyłonią się z mroków, aby zapolować na nasze chude tyłki. 

Magnus śmieje się, wycierając ubłocone dłonie o spodnie i marszczy brwi, czując krople wody na twarzy. 

— Tylko mi nie mów, że jestem cały rozmazany — marudzi, chcąc przetrzeć skórę pod oczami, nim przypomina sobie, że tylko pogorszy tym całą sprawę. — I hieny polują głównie w dzień, chociaż zdarza się, że wychodzą na żer w nocy. Poza tym do zmroku jeszcze trochę czasu. 

— Dziękuję za tę informację Wysoki Przyrodniku Sawanny — mówi sucho Alec, cały czas ciągnąć go z dala od rzeki. — I, owszem, jesteś rozmazany, ale uważam, że ci to pasuje. 

— Niby jak? — wykrzykuje Magnus; dłonie dosłownie go świerzbią, żeby poprawić makijaż w kilku wyćwiczonych, magicznych ruchach. — Nie ma grzechu gorszego, niż rozmazany tusz pod okiem… 

— Wyglądasz niczym prawdziwy wojownik — powiadamia go Alec, a kąciki jego ust drgają niebezpiecznie, chcąc unieść się w uśmiechu. — No wiesz, tak męsko. Masz wojenne znamiona, jesteś cały pobrudzony i pachniesz niczym pot, szlam i… 

Magnus nie może się powstrzymać i zaczyna się śmiać, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. 

— A teraz możemy już wracać pod jakąś akację? Bolą mnie nogi i jest mi super gorąco. Widok tej wody wcale mi nie pomaga – ciągnie dalej Alec. 

— Oczywiście — zgadza się Magnus, po czym ruszają na dalsze poszukiwania bezpiecznego miejsca. 

CDN


End file.
